Yuko Tsukumo
Yuko Tsukumo is the "Child of ZEXAL", daughter of Yuma Tsukumo, and the main protagonist of Taylor Gorrell's fanfiction, Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL - The Future. Appearance Yuko's hairstyle is identical to Yuma's, being black with six prominent spikes, the two by the forehead being a different color (this color spreading into the black), but her spikes are more curved and natural, and instead of Yuma's red, the forehead spikes are the same green as her mother's. Also, Yuko has a longer section of hair in the back of her head, coming down to her mid-back. Yuko's facial features are also near-identical to Yuma's, but her eyes are neither red nor hazel; instead, they are gold, believed to be from the power of ZEXAL. Yuko usually wears a red sleeveless t-shirt with a large cyan star on it, the star having two pink eyes and a pink outline, a short green skirt, shin-length black socks, and brown shoes. When in school, Yuko wears the standard first-year female uniform. Etymology Yuko's name comes from the first two syllables of her parents' names, ''Yuma and 'Kotori. Personality Much like her father, Yuko is hasty, energetic, and cheerful, always jumping at the chance to challenge herself. Taught her father's " " from a young age ("Kattobingu" was actually her first word), she has a never-give-up attitude in the face of any danger. However, in spite of her hot blood, she tends to keep an intelligent head on the battlefield, but will leave everything to chance in a pinch. Yuko has no problems asking for help if she needs it, and believes that friends should always be there for each other. However, Yuko also tends to be overconfident and even somewhat haughty when in certain moods, leading to many people noting that Yuko lacks her father's ability to connect with anyone through Duels. She is also rather irresponsible with her ZEXAL power, using Chaos Xyz Change and Shining Draw without a second thought to win, in spite of how much it seems like cheating. In addition to this, Yuko has zero tolerance for betrayal, especially if she's the one being betrayed, and will go after the traitor with a vengeance and the intent of making them suffer. Biography Early life Yuko Tsukumo was born to Yuma and Kotori Tsukumo 9 years after the events of the Numbershots, and 1 year after their wedding. Yuko showed an interest in Duels even as a baby, always watching her father Duel in the Pro Circuit and learning the spirit of "Kattobingu". When Yuko was nine, Yuma bought her her first Deck and was her opponent in her very first Duel. However, during the Duel, Yuko's internal ZEXAL power activated, time-warping "Number 100: Ascending Prince Future" from baby form into a teenage battle form, Summoning him as a card and securing victory in her first Duel. Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL - The Future Coming soon... Abilities Yuko has had the power of ZEXAL within her from birth. With it, she can perform Chaos Xyz Change and with virtually no effort, creating cards she needs to get out of pinches. Trivia *The star on Yuko's shirt is the iconic Star seen in the Super Mario Bros. series (albeit with different colors). Deck The Deck Yuma bought for Yuko is an '''Antimaterion Deck, which are capable of Summoning Xyz Monsters at an insane pace, usually three Xyz Monsters per turn. In this same Duel, Yuko gained access to her own Number: "Number 100: Ascending Prince Future". Category:Characters